


I Don't Usually Flirt

by greendove



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, jinsol is there for like a second just to tease lip, lip gets drunk, mentions of blood but just a bit, sooyoung is such an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendove/pseuds/greendove
Summary: Jungeun is not a flirt, not at all, but the black leather jacket and the red lips of certain woman makes her think twice about it.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	I Don't Usually Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for the kids (me).

There were only two things Jungeun was certain of; one, she was one drink away to get drunk; two, she was staring at the most gorgeous woman she had ever laid her eyes on.

She wasn’t one to start a conversation out of the blue, much less with someone she was interested on. The last time she had done it, her creeping shyness and stumbling words only earned her an “ _I’m not interested, sorry_ ” and an awkward laugh that until this day she can’t shake off.

But the tall and short haired woman had something that got her feeling bold again, maybe it was the black leather jacket (mean-looking women her weakness), or the red (her favorite color) and plump lips that could be seen from the other side of the room, that got her walking towards her; that and the alcohol on her system that turned every thought, as hazardous and dangerous it was, to an ingenious idea.

Her mind was on the right track, her feet and coordination, not so much. As soon as she slipped away from some dull conversation and started pathing a way through drunk dancing bodies, she was met with the wet and sticky floor.

In some other situation, the people around her would have been helpful, someone would have stopped their doings and helped her up, at least someone would have asked her if she was okay; in this situation, they didn’t even spare her a glance.

“Fuck!” Something hit her nose just when she was starting to get up, probably a shoe but from the buzzing pain on her face, it felt like a brick or at least a shoe filled with rocks.

“Shit, sorry dude.” The asshole who could have broken her nose didn’t even show up their face and was soon lost in a sea of sweaty and dancing bodies.

After looking at a bunch of shoes and almost getting her nose broken, she finally stood up, not that the dancing assholes would even care. She looked at where she had seen the gorgeous woman, the reason she even left her safe space, but she wasn’t around, not by the door, not by the drinks, she was gone.

That wouldn’t stop Jungeun though, not when she had already endured so much in so little, but her head felt stung, and she could barely see things when not focusing on them.

Then she felt something wet on her lips, she licked it, but it had no taste, the alcohol on her tongue was stronger. She reached to lips and when she looked at it, her fingers were red.

_Fucking asshole._

\--

Finding the bathroom wasn’t hard, she had been to this same house a few times, enough times to know about the secluded second floor bathroom. She figured not everyone knew about it because it was always empty. It was the perfect place to calm herself down whenever she drank too much or when someone made her nose bleed.

She only took a few minutes to clean the mess on her face and clothes, and thanked herself for drinking tonight because if it weren’t for the alcohol, she would’ve probably be in a lot of pain right now.

She was reclining herself on the sink, trying to figure where it would hurt the next morning when she heard the knob turn around and the door creak.

“Shhh... thought I locked it,” Her unconscious response was to push the door and try to stop the other person from entering, but she was soon reminded that she wasn’t in the best condition when the other side proved to be stronger and opened the door effortlessly.

What she saw next, may have been a reward, a divine one maybe, from enduring the accidents of the night. The red lipped, leather jacketed woman was standing in front of her, and she looked so… stunning.

In that moment, a light sting on her head took her by surprise and she let out a soft “Ouch,”

“I’m sorry, I thought this was empty, the other one has this huge lin-” The woman started apologizing and she was about to leave and close the door when she looked at Jungeun’s face and her eyes grew with terror.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” Jungeun reached for her nose and there it was, the red on her fingers.

“I didn’t know I hit you!” The door made a loud sound as the woman quickly closed it and went to grab paper.

“I’m sososo sorry…” Soft and warm hands were against her own, as the woman held her hands with the stack of paper she had grabbed.

Jungeun took this opportunity to look at the woman, brown eyes staring at her with concern, eyebrows knitted so tight that they formed little wrinkles on her face, brown hair falling so beautifully and tickling her cheeks. She couldn’t help but chuckle a bit when the woman who indirectly caused this was helping her right now.

“Don’t cry… oh my god, I’m really sorry, I would take you to a doctor but it’s already like two am and I don’t even have a car to-”

“...m’not crying,”

Jungeun escaped the soft embrace of the hands and held onto them, seizing them with the red-dotted paper and smiled at the worried woman. Maybe some people did care around this party.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, yeah, anything!” The woman nodded worriedly at her and Jungeun felt guilty because maybe the woman thought she was going to tell her about the bleeding and not what came next.

“I think... you’re like… the most beautiful,”

The woman just stood there, letting her hands be held by Jungeun and the paper in between, she looked at Jungeun, her eyebrows still furrowed but her eyes held confusion instead of the worried look from seconds ago.

“Don’t worry ‘bout this tho’, you didn’t cause it... I mean… well, you did but not like y’think... downstairs… I was goin’ to talk to you, ‘cuz you looked so pretty… I don’t actually go for the girls y’know… when I don’t know what happened boom! I fell, and then some asshole, like, hit me in the nose, and I started bleeding… and I didn’t catch him but I will! but then I looked for you… and you were gone… that fucking asshole… but now you’re here and everything’s good, so yeah, I’m Jungeun bytheway,”

The complacent look when Jungeun finished telling her story really contrasted with the conflicted face of the woman. The embraced hands left to reach her own head, trying to comprehend the story that just had been dumped on her.

“Wow… okay, Jungeun, that was a lot to take in,”

“I think,” The woman looked at her, “I think I should call you a cab,”

“But first let’s make sure to stop the bleeding and clean this mess.”

The next few minutes, Jungeun spent it seated on the surprisingly strong sink, while the woman cleaned her face and everything that was dirtied. Of course, Jungeun couldn’t be happier to have the woman so close to her face, and she was sure the woman was also enjoying a bit judging by how her face turned red whenever Jungeun surprised her with a compliment.

“I like your mole,” Jungeun poked the woman’s cheek just as she was finishing checking her nose.

“Are you always this flirty?” The woman sighed.

“Not at all,” Jungeun hopped off the sink with the help of the woman and if Jungeun wasn’t so close to her face she would’ve miss the little smile.

“You’re like an angel, pretty and helpful,” Jungeun said.

“You say that, but you don’t even know my name,”

“I don’t need it to know you’re pretty,”

“Right, well, party’s over, I’m calling you a cab,” Jungeun wanted to say no, she still had the energy to stay, and now more than ever that she had what she wanted since she landed her eyes on her. But the serious look the woman was giving her, made her stop whatever drunken act she was about to put for them to stay longer.

“Give me your phone,”

\--

It was now 3 am, or so the woman told her. They were outside, waiting for the cab on the sidewalk, loud music still coming from the house and Jungeun would’ve probably been freezing if it wasn’t for the floral-scented leather jacket she was given.

“Let’s say, if you had seen me while you weren’t drunk, would you have talked to me?”

Jungeun knew the answer to this, drunk or sober, how many opportunities had she missed because she was too shy to talk, “I just would’ve stared,” It was silent, before she heard the other woman chuckle, “Respectfully of course,”

Even without alcohol, Jungeun wanted to think she would’ve had the courage the approach the girl.

They waited in silence for less than a minute before the yellow car arrived. Jungeun was the first one to move, she wanted to be more time with the woman, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t fantasize about sleeping on her warm bed right now.

“I texted someone for you, I think it was Jinsol? You seem to have a lot of memes on your convo so I told her to call you in a few minutes to check if you arrived safely,” The woman closed the door of the backseat and Jungeun left the windows down for her to come close.

“An angel, told you,” The woman warmly smiled at her and carefully poked the tip of her nose.

“Let’s go out when you’re sober, Jungeun.” The most graceful wink she had ever seen, was shot up at her way, and Jungeun smiled all the way home.

\--

“Care to tell me about last night?” Jungeun felt a weight on one side of her bed, a weight she didn’t need right now, not when her head was pounding, and her nose felt uncomfortable.

“Shut up, Jinsol, nothing happened except that my nose got wrecked,”

“So, who’s Sooyoung?” Jungeun shivered when she felt the teasing voice on her ear and sat up on the bed

“How would I know?”

“Well if you had checked my messages, you would’ve known she texted me through your phone,”

Jungeun was in the midst of poking her nose to check how it felt when the realization landed on her.

Sooyoung was the woman from last night. The woman she disturbed with her corny compliments, and clingy nature. Embarrassment, shame, and a little regret to fill Jungeun.

“This is why I don’t make the first move,” Jungeun bolt up in search for her phone, but standing up so quickly wasn't the best idea considering how much she drank last night. When the dizziness settled down, her eyes landed on a black leather jacket on a chair.

“That’s hers?” She didn’t answer but it was obvious, her clothes were mostly full of bright and calm colors, whenever she needed something else, she went to Jinsol.

The jacket still had that floral smell she vaguely remembered from last night. She grabbed it and quickly felt her phone in one of the pockets.

She saw the text message that was sent to Jinsol, it was a simple one, only informing Jinsol that she was coming on a cab and signed with a Sooyoung. Jinsol always hyping up the situation.

It was the other text message, one that Jungeun appeared to have sent sometime at 2 am, that made her heart flutter and her face feel hot.

_Hey, Jungeun! The number I sent this to is mine, I’m Sooyoung.  
The girl from last night, the one you gave the scare of her life in that bathroom:)  
I feel responsible for making you fall and hurt your nose, so please, let’s stay in contact so I can know you’re healing ;)  
Let’s go eat something next week? My treat!  
By the way, I’m glad you decided to talk to me, maybe next_ _party at that house we can go find that asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> Lipves top tier!!!
> 
> Drop by [cc](https://curiouscat.me/greendove) because quarantine is making me go insane. Stay safe!


End file.
